Patch Version 200
Patch Version 200, also called the Embrace the Light of Justice: Silver Hunter Game Patch, is a patch update released on May 3, 2016. The update mainly consists of the opening of the Silver Hunter Nightmare Class, additional Level 90 content, as well as major skill adjustments for Gladiators, Elestras, and both specializations for Chasers and Patronas. Changelog New Content General * Release of Silver Hunter Character Creation * Return of Dark Avenger Character Creation * Nightmare Stage 4 * Guild Contents Cash Shop * Aviator Costume Set * 6 New Machina Hairstyles ** Rabbit Neat Braids ** Cat Neat Braids ** Leopard Neat Braids ** Rabbit Innocent Bangs ** Cat Innocent Bangs ** Leopard Innocent Bangs * 1 New Machina Face Style: Mellow Machina Face * Sasha School Uniform Set ** Sasha White Sasha School Uniform Hair ** Sasha White Sasha School Uniform ** Sasha Black Sasha School Uniform Hair ** Sasha Black Sasha School Uniform * Removed School Uniform Costume Set * Geraint Treasure Box Update ** Added Blessed Hero's Gold Wing/Tail/Decal * Altea Gacha Box Update ** Added Azalea Wing/Tail/Decal ** Added Ideal mk-0S Mount Medallion ** Added Red Dragon's Shiny Flower Earring ** Added Big-Eyed Owl Spirit * Removed Feisty Cerberus Box Updates Game Improvement * Schedule Mission Improvements * Evolution Hammer System * Crafting Item List Change * Hero Improvements * New Attribute Titles * High Grade Essence of Life * Daidalos Nest Hardcore Increase in Resurrection Counts * Genesis Ring * Legend Dragon Jades * Variant Enhancement Dragon Jade * Dragon Jade Enhancement +14 expansion * New Materials for Dragon Jade Enhancement * Gold Rabbit drops added * Changes in Ranking Method * 8-Player Nest Reward Chest Selection * Nightmare Star Store update * Goddess Sparkle Store update * Ladder Shop Update * Daily Quest changes * Lv 90 Skill Accessories * UI Changes ** Quit Game popup ** Colosseum Summoned Character Team Color ** Origin Comparison UI Tooltip ** Change in Repair/Leave Dungeon UI Class Balancing All Classes * All Instant Skills cannot be used in the air, knocked down, or during attack (PVE,PVP) Warrior * Dash Kick: Cooldown Reduced by 1 second per Skill Level (PVE) Sword Master * Triple Slash: Cooldown changed to 12 seconds (PVP) * Front Shove: Cooldown changed to 13 seconds (PVP) * Provoking Slam: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Eclipse: Cooldown reduced by 1 second per Skill Level (PVE) * Line Drive: Attack Power Increased (PVE) Gladiator * Physical Rising (Bubbles) implemented ** 1 Physical Rising gained per successful Physical Attack. Max of 20 Physical Rising (PVE,PVP) ** Physical Rising Duration 60 Seconds (PVE,PVP) ** For each Physical Rising gained, STR increases by 4% (PVE) ** When max Physical Rising is maintained, main skills cooldown is reduced (PVE,PVP) * Line Drive EX: ATK per sword energy changed to 10% (PVE,PVP) * Line Drive EX: Dash Distance is reduced when skill is used while moving backwards, and Dash Kick can be activated with Special Attack Button (PVE,PVP) * Finish Attack: Attack Power increased (PVE) * Finish Attack: Additional damage increased (PVE) * Finish Attack EX: When attained, cooldown of Finish Attack is changed to 5 seconds, and can be used by spending 15 Physical Risings (PVE,PVP) * Evasion Slash: When Evasion Slash hits enemies, cooldown of Front Shove and Triple Slash is reset (PVE) Acrobat * Binding Shot: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Blooming Kick: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Spiral Kick: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Kick Shot: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Spiral Vortex: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Cyclone Kick: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Eagle Dive: Attack Power Increased (PVE) * Double Somersault Kick: Attack Power Increased (PVE) Tempest * Hurricane Dance: Attack Power Increased (PVE) Windwalker * Rising Storm: Attack Power Increased (PVE) Elemental Lord * Blizzard Storm: Invincibility status while skill is being used (PVE) * Inferno: Cooldown Changed to 16 seconds (PVE) * Fire Wall: Cooldown Changed to 16 seconds (PVE) * Flame Road: Cooldown Changed to 25 seconds (PVE) Elestra * Ice Sphere: Cooldown Changed to 25 seconds (PVP) * Ice Barrier: Freezing Effect removed when protective shield disappears (PVE,PVP) * Ice Barrier: Duration Changed to 60 seconds (PVE,PVP) * Ice Barrier: Cooldown Changed to 120 seconds (PVE,PVP) * Class Mastery: When water attribute attack hits enemies, Ice Barrier's cooldown is reduced (PVE,PVP) * Ice Barrier EX: Protective Shield no longer removed with additional attacks (PVE,PVP) * Ice Barrier EX: When Ice Barrier is active, cooldown recovery speed of main skills (Icy Shards, Freezing Field, Frozen Spikes, Chilling Mist, Blizzard Storm, Ice Sphere) is increased by 30% * Ice Barrier EX: Increase in water attribute ATK is now maintained for Ice Barrier's duration. Increase in water attribute ATK changed to 30% Saleana * Burning Hand: Additional Damage on targets with burns reduced to 50% (PVE) Paladin * Thor Hammer: Invincibility Status when skill is used (PVE) Crusader * Judgement Hammer: Increase in additional damage due to distance is removed (PVE,PVP) * Judgement Hammer: Increase in damage when used at close range (PVE,PVP) Priest * Grand Cross: Attack Power Increased (PVE,PVP) (Note: This changed was implemented in the previous patch. The Developers has since confirmed that this is intended to be in this patch, but accidentally implemented in the previous patch) Dancer * Ecstatic Dance: Orc Spirit and Ghoul Spirit are now summoned together. Summon control is changed to Jump Button (PVE,PVP) * Graze Dance: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Sweet Circle: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Twinkle Spin: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Deadly Drill: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Elegant Storm: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Inner Fire: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Stalker: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Dusk Hunter: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Abolisher: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Sufi Dancer: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * General Dunblade: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Storm of Ewiniar: Attack Power is increased (PVE) Blade Dancer * Squall Flaker: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Hurricane Gust: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Twinkle Spin EX: When Normal Attack Button is entered after additional attack, Hurricane Gust can be activated (PVE,PVP) * Twinkle Spin EX: When Twinkle Spin hits enemies, cooldown of Hurricane Gust is reset (PVE) * Hurricane Gust EX: Increase in number of hits is removed. Damage of Hurricane Gust is increased (PVE,PVP) Spirit Dancer * Wide Stinger: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Praetor: Attack Power is increased (PVE) Assassin * Triple Edge: Cooldown changed to 12 seconds (PVE,PVP) Chaser * Open Edge, Applause, Rake, Punishment: Changed to Dark Attribute Skills (PVE,PVP) * Shift Blow, Flame Locust, Blade Runner, Izuna Drop, Burning Coal: Changed to Fire Attribute Skills (PVE,PVP) * Open Edge: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Applause: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Rake: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Rain Drop: Cooldown Changed to 6 seconds (PVE) * Punishment: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * The End: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Shift Blow: Attack Power is reduced (PVE) * Flame Locust: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Blade Runner: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Mortal Blow: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Izuna Drop: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Burning Coal: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Burning Coal: Reduction in Cooldown due to skill level is removed (PVE) * Excess Chain: Level 1 cooldown changed to 15 seconds (PVE) * Fade: Increase in ATK and increase in damage received effects are removed (PVE,PVP) * Fade: Duration Changed to 10 seconds (PVE,PVP) * Dedicate Shadow: Effect changed to HP recovery every 2 seconds (PVE,PVP) * Dedicate Shadow: MP consumption added (PVE,PVP) Raven * Umbra: Cooldown changed to 15 seconds (PVE) * Umbra: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Crow's Deadfall: Cooldown changed to 15 seconds (PVE) * Crow's Deadfall: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Class Mastery: Triple Edge cooldown reduction is added (PVE,PVP) * Class Mastery: When Fade is used, increase in Final Damage for 10 seconds (PVE) * Class Mastery: Dark attribute ATK increased (PVE) * Class Mastery II: Rake EX instant no longer shares cooldown with Rake (PVE,PVP) * Class Mastery II: Amount of increase in ATK is increased (PVE) * Open Edge EX: When attained, Open Edge cooldown changed to 6 seconds (PVE) * Rake EX: When attained, Rake cooldown changed to 12 seconds (PVE) * Punishment EX: When attained, Punishment cooldown changed to 20 seconds (PVE) * Umbra EX: When poison cloud occurs, pulling effect is added (PVE,PVP) * Umbra EX: Damage from explosion increased (PVE,PVP) Ripper * Arsonist: Cooldown changed to 10 seconds, duration increased to 60 seconds (PVE) * Arsonist: Shift Blow's cooldown is reduced by 50% for the duration of Arsonist (PVE) * Artful Chaser: Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Class Mastery: Dedicate Shadow additional effect removed (PVE,PVP) * Class Mastery: When attained, Burning Coal's cooldown is reduced by 50% (PVE) * Class Mastery: Fire attribute ATK is increased (PVE) * Class Mastery II: Amount of increase in ATK is now higher (PVE) * Flame Locust EX: Additional hit's explosion Attack Power is increased (PVE) * Blade Runner EX: When attained, Blade Runner cooldown is changed to 8 seconds (PVE) * Izuna Drop EX: When attained, Izuna Drop's cooldown is changed to 16 seconds (PVE) * Izuna Drop EX: Invincibility status when using the skill (PVE) Machina * Fly By: Can be followed by Nitro Charge even after hitting enemies (PVE,PVP) Patrona * Flow Up: Changed from ATK per hit to Total ATK. Attack power reduced (PVE,PVP) * Flow Through: Shockwave range reduced (PVE,PVP) * Flow Through: Shockwave hit count increased by 1 (PVE,PVP) * Kidney Blow: Cooldown changed to 23 seconds (PVE) * Beat Down: Cooldown changed to 14 seconds (PVE) * Leap Over: Changed from ATK per hit to Total ATK (PVE,PVP) * Leap Over: Cooldown changed to 24 seconds (PVE) * Overclocking: Steam recovery amount increased (PVE) Ruina * Flow Through EX: Shockwave range reduced (PVE,PVP) * Flow Through EX: Shockwave duration reduced (PVE,PVP) * Flow Through EX: Shockwave super armor ATK reduced (PVE,PVP) * Overheat: Attack power is reduced (PVE) * Overheat EX: Additional attacks can be triggered even without hitting enemies with the first 3 hits (PVE) Defensio * Beat Down EX: Additional damage increased (PVE) * Leap Over EX: Additional damage increased (PVE) * Class Mastery II: Can be used immediately at the location where Beat Down Instant was activated. (PVE, PVP) External Links *Embrace The Light Of Justice: Silver Hunter Game Patch Category:Patch Updates